


Steve's Surprise

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony gives Steve a birthday present





	Steve's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

On July 4th, Tony took Steve out to lunch. 

“It’s not every day you get to celebrate someone’s 92nd birthday, especially one who looks as good as you do,” Tony told him as they went into a tiny diner out in Queens. “I used to come here with Jarvis when I was little.” 

They ate burgers, fries and milkshakes. 

Tony handed Steve a card. He opened it and inside was a letter, explaining the backpay and a deposit ticket, detailing the amount. Steve dropped it on the table and stared at Tony. “How?” 

“Made a few calls.” 

“What am going to do with this?”

“Anything you want, Steve.”

“I really don’t need much, certainly not this much.”

Tony smiled at him. “New clothes. Spend some on something other than grandpa clothes.”

Steve looked offended, but he wasn’t really. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“On you, even grandpa clothes look good, but something a little more – modern, maybe?” 

“So help me find some clothes?” 

Tony knew that would be an awful idea, seeing Steve in various states of undress as he tried on clothes. What could possibly go wrong? 

He smiled brightly at Steve. “I’d love to. We can go now.”


End file.
